Alternative End: Endure One More Hindrance
by DarkenDepths
Summary: As the title states this will be an alt end. If you prefer a sappy and happy end come and read this instead.


I stole this laptop from my love just so I could type this. He's so exhausted these nights… Good thing he already replied to your comments or else I'd be at a loss for words. I swear this man can work himself to death some nights. He just comes home, collapses on the couch, and just lays there staring at me as if waiting for me to go over there and spoon feed him his dinner. I'm not complaining but when he comes home -arms frozen solid like ice- and can barely move I want to go and yell at his boss for overworking him. I can't just keep warming up sandbags in the microwave and feeding him soup for dinner. That's unhealthy.

So since I decided to draw on his face I decided to steal his laptop and write this chapter. It's all me! And no that doesn't mean it's going to be 'girly' like he thinks but I might push this in a direction that he wasn't aiming for…

Ok enough of my blather.

Review Replies Aeros wrote to you folks:

Kermita: 4Kids really ruined YGO. I just like joking about it so I'm glad you found my banter funny. And as for Kaiba dying you can read how it turns out in this chapter. I know my girlfriend is evil...she is very evil...

R0gue Lebeau: I'm not an awesome person. My soul is tainted black... You however are an awesome reviewer. I love the fact that you stayed and reviewed every chapter. I should stick an honorable mention on my page and mention you.

KilltheSnakesx: I hope this chapter was worth the wait as well. Whether Kaiba dies or not read on and you'll see. I thought that was a bit much smashing Atemu's nose into the dashboard but if you thought it was humorous then ok.

Disclaimer: I don't own this laptop it belongs to that snoring lump over there, I don't own the plot since that belongs to the snoring lump too, and I especially don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Kaiba reached up and rubbed a few stray tears away from her face with his thumb. He opened his mouth and tried to say something but he couldn't hear anything. He wanted to console her by saying something or anything but she stopped him by placing her finger against his lips and smiled down on him.

_Tea… I fought so hard to get here and yet here I am fighting to say just a few words to you… I'm sorry that you are crying because of me. Why is it that with everything I'm incapable of doing I'm able to make the one I love most cry? I just wanted to tell you that I…_

Tea's last shout fell on deaf ears.

She froze feeling the body in her arms go limp. Her vision blurred as her eyes welled with tears. Absent mindedly she ran her hand through his hair and stroked her thumb across his lips. Shakily she held his upper body close to her chest letting a small whimper escape from her lips. The tears fell again and ran down her cheeks.

_Seto… I…I loved you…_

Tea kissed him softly before clenching her fists.

Looking down at Kaiba's still and lifeless body all she could feel was rage. She immediately picked up the gun he had dropped and stood slowly to face Espier.

"He did everything you asked him to yet you killed him," Tea shouted tears endlessly running from her eyes like rivers, "You…you…why did you kill him?!"

She aimed and fired at the gunman though she couldn't see anything other than her overflowing tears. Espier just stood there fully knowing that she couldn't hit him. Her stance was off, her hand was aimed to the right a bit too far and she wasn't aiming right.

In Tea's frustration and lament she shot a shelf off the wall behind Espier and almost hit Atemu, "You monster! I'll never forgive you!"

Atemu who had been trying to calm Tea down by shouting was now hiding behind the kitchen counter since the tall sunglasses wearing man still had his gun pointed at his spiky head.

"Tea, please stop this… I know you're mad but you aren't even hitting him!"

But she was deaf to his words all she heard was the reiterating sound of the gunshot over and over, all she saw was the face of her love as he fell again and again and she could do nothing to stop it from happening.

Espier on the other hand was grinning like a wolf encouraging her to shoot him, "I just killed your husband so what are you going to do about huh? Are you going to take your revenge or not?!"

All Tea thought about was all of the moments she had spent with him. _I argued about friendship and colleagues with him. I yelled at him for having nothing during Pegasus' tournament. I had danced with him in the rain during high school. I talked with him over coffee before I had left. I fell asleep on his stomach and had a normal dinner with him. We went swimming beside each other. We watched the heavens beside together and drank Ramune while talking about nothing. Together we had endured all of Bakura's antics and shared a kiss at the park as one. _

_How would I move on from this? Seto, please tell me how to let you go… Because of you I dropped my dreams and stopped the pursuit and because of you I… I found that I loved you. So tell me…tell me how to let you go. I feel as if I will go mad without you…_

_Seto…_

Tea placed her hands by her sides feeling defeated; she no longer wanted to fight him even though she wanted to she couldn't bring herself to do anything.

Abruptly she felt arms wrap themselves around her then heard a voice she recognized saying:

"You don't have to let go…"

_Did something happen or is my mind just playing tricks on me? I not only can hear him but I can feel him… Why?_

A hand reached down to hers and removed the gun from her fingers, "Tea, why are you holding this?"

_Tea shuddered slightly. If I turn around what happens then? If he is there, will I rejoice? If he is only a figment of my imagination will I collapse? Do I risk another hindrance to my heart…can I take it? _

She shook the thoughts from her head and turned around crumpling her fingers against the fabric of his shirt. Leaning into him she was surprised yet calmed by his presence.

"Seto, how are you still standing? I…you collapsed and there was so much blood. I…I thought you had…you had," she trailed off lamely as she buried her face in his shirt.

"What? You thought I died? I've been in worse situations…besides that Tea why were you holding this? You could've hurt Atemu," Kaiba just held her to him while leaning on her for support.

Tea looked up at him to see him smiling weakly down at her, "I thought that I could kill him for what he did to you…"

"He has what he wanted, so just let him go," he wiped away the few tears still on her cheeks lovingly.

"Don't cry anymore I don't feel as if I'm worth your tears. After all of those times where I couldn't do anything while you cried out for me here I am and I still managed to make you cry. So don't cry anymore, please," he pressed his lips to her neck before looking up into her eyes again saying, "I love you Tea."

She nodded and rested her head against his chest again not caring what was going to happen as long as he was still there, still smiling that odd crooked grin of his…

Kaiba glanced at Espier from the corner of his eye, the man seem a bit shaken and had taken a few steps back. Taking the hint Espier made a run for the entrance to the mansion whilst carrying the millennium items he had procured from Atemu earlier.

Atemu who had been covering his ears and crouching behind the kitchen counter stood up shakily and eyed the couple.

"Is it really ok if he took the items, Kaiba?"

Without sparing the pharaoh a single glance he replied, "I'd face the end of the world for her, Atemu; it's true."

And with a timeless passion filled kiss he turned her knees to dust.

Hahaha how's that for writing? I know it isn't as long as how he writes them but…. I'm not him ok? I can't handle typing away on a computer all day when I could be doing something else.

Reality to Fiction: I took my emotions from the time where he had almost died because something my ex-boyfriend did to him. There's was blood all over the place, his and the people who looked as if they've been in blenders. It's so disgusting watching him fight. Men…they always just have to show who's stronger by beating each other senseless with their fists.

I had felt entire helpless when he pushed me out of the way and fought all of these men on my behalf. He could barely breathe not to mention speak and there he was spouting love filled whispers in my ears.

Be sure to review!


End file.
